With the rapid development of the global economy, communication between people in the world is more and more frequent, the number of roaming mobile subscribers is increasing, and the number of international roaming subscribers is also increasing rapidly.
Although more and more operators are providing international roaming services, operators of some countries that subscribers roam to (hereinafter referred to as roaming network operators) have not signed roaming agreements with operators of many other countries yet because of various reasons. In addition, even if a roaming network operator and a home network operator have signed a roaming agreement, because of the limitations of the network and technology and the operation policy, certain subscribers are not allowed to roam internationally. For example, China Mobile and Spain Vodafone have signed a roaming agreement so that GoTone subscribers of China Mobile can roam to the network of Spain Vodafone, but M-Zone and Easyown subscribers of China Mobile cannot roam to Spain.
For subscribers without a roaming agreement, to get the communication service when roaming, they need to obtain a local number in the roaming network. The current method is to change a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card (to replace an old SIM card of the original network with a new SIM card of the roaming network).
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following weaknesses in the preceding roaming communication method for a subscriber without a roaming agreement:
1. The subscriber needs to buy a SIM card of the roaming network, which brings additional expenses.
2. Information, such as telephone numbers, in the old SIM card needs to be entered to the new SIM card, which is inconvenient for the subscriber.